


Abracamobius【Sonic The Hedgehog】

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Shinigami, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[Universo Alterno]Bienvenidos a un mundo de fantasía sobrenatural,habitados de seres míticos e inexistentes en el mundo real:criaturas antropomórficas de especie, vampiros,momias,ninfas,brujas,hadas,zombies,lobos etc. Todo esto conocido como Abracamobius. Pero no todo es lo que parece ser en este mundo,porque al igual que otros, también tiene sus conflictos y complicaciones.♦Sonamy/Shadaria/Silvaze/Knouge.Disclaimer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a la compañía de Sonic Team/SEGA©
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Maria Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	Abracamobius【Sonic The Hedgehog】

** . **

Un mundo de fantasía sobrenatural ,habitados de seres míticos e inexistentes en el mundo real , todo esto conocido como Abracamobius , habitado por criaturas antropomórficas sobrenaturales , entre ellos Vampiros , Brujos , Zombies ,Ninfas , Momias etc. , todo lo que tu mente pudiera imaginar habitaba en este planeta. Aunque claro casi todas las criaturas son amistosas, fiesteras pues en Halloween era su fiesta de independencia es decir el día que todo se formó por así decirlo. Todos los monstruos compartían la hermosa noche de luna llena, regalándose dulces entre ellos una tradición que ellos copiaron de las criaturas humanoides del planeta Tierra. Todo esto esperando su más grande fiesta.

Bueno, hay una raza que no es de ese tipo en pocas palabras la familia Van Hedgehog, son 3 erizos vampiros muy aislados de los demás, entre ellos encontramos al hermano mayor un erizo negro con franjas rojas, tenía un mecho blanco en el pecho, unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre misma y por ultimo una capa negra con la esquina roja dando una ilusión carmesí. Ese erizo vampiro se llamaba Shadow Van Hedgehog siendo extremadamente serio y poco agradable. El hermano del medio un erizo azul eléctrico con ojos de color rojos pero mayormente le gustaba tenerlo verdes esmeraldas ya que era muy amigable y alegre pero por su hermano mayor no podía manifestar esos sentimientos, llevaba una capa negra con reflejos azules. Su nombre era Sonic Van Hedgehog .Y por ultimo tenemos al hermano menor, un erizo plateado con ojos rojos pero como su hermano azul podía cambiarlos a unos dorados llevaba al igual que sus hermanos una capa negra pero con reflejos cian, era tímido y no le gustaban las multitudes, su nombre era Silver Van Hedgehog.

Los hermanos vampiros vivían en una mansión tétrica encima de una montaña bien alejados de la multitud, solo salían en la noche para cazar sus víctimas, aunque se alimentaban de cada ser vivo del planeta, no los asesinaban ellos tomaban la porción necesaria para sobrevivir sin tener que matar más bien como mucho dejaban la víctima con anemia pero nada mortal. Ahora mismo planeaban otra de sus salidas habituales.

—** ¡Vamos Shad!, solo por esta vez celebremos con las demás criaturas**— Pidió por decima vez el hermano del medio, pero Shadow solo negaba con la cabeza en desaprobación.

—**Ya te lo dije Sonic, por decima vez ¡No podemos relacionarnos con los demás! Somos una raza casi extinta, y mayormente somos temidos**—Respondió fastidiado Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

—**Sonic, entiende a Shadow, nosotros no pedimos ser así**—Dijo Silver poniéndole una mano amistosa en su hombro.

Sonic solo suspiro resignando, sus hermanos tenían razón—**De acuerdo.**

—**Ahora vamos, tenemos que salir**—ordenó el mayor de ellos, mientras salía por la puerta delantera. Sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron.

Cada hermano tenía su propia habilidad, pues Shadow siendo el mayor de ellos poseía gran fuerza física, correr a grandes velocidades por sus zapatos especiales, teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, lanzar lanzas de energía de sus manos y por ultimo general una enorme explosión capaz de destruir un pueblo entero. Sonic poseía la habilidad de superar la barrera del sonido, era súper rápido y habilidoso, aunque también tenía mucha fuerza pero solo cuando se transformaba en Werehog pues al parecer lo heredo de su padre, no la usaba con frecuencia ya que aun habían algunas disputas entre ellos, tuvo la mala suerte de sacar la transformación, Shadow solo saco la súper fuerza pero siendo vampiro. Por último Silver tenía la habilidad de mover objetos con su mente, lanzar ráfagas psíquicas y teletransportarse al igual que su hermano mayor. Tenían que escoger bien su próxima víctima y como siempre no podían matarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Green Hill Zone**

Un pueblo pacífico a pesar de su aspecto tenebroso, muchas criaturas de diferentes especies vivían ahí, todo estaba tan bien decorado para la ocasión, en una noche más podían celebrar su tan esperada fiesta. En una casita color fucsia con detalles naranjas vivía dos hermanas brujas , una eriza rosa de pues cortas , con un vestido corto morado claro y blanco, botas blancas con detalles rosas , un moño grande atrás en su cintura donde los dos lazos caían hasta sus tobillos siendo color morado oscuro. Sus ojos eran verde jade y se llamaba Amelia Rose The Wizard pero sus amigos y hermana le decían Amy. Su hermana melliza era una eriza rubia de púas largas, con un vestido azul cielo corto adornado con un moño azul fuerte atrás en su cintura, donde los lazos caían hasta los tobillos , unas botas azules claro , y un pequeño moño adornando su cuello de color azul cielo. Tenía los ojos de color azul mar y se llamaba Mariana Rubius The Wizard pero sus amigas le decían solo María.

Ambas hermanas eran visitadas por su pequeña amiga Ninfa del bosque , una conejita color crema con un vestido naranja con verde claro y oscuro , adornado con una flor naranja en su pecho , unas botas cortas verde oscuro y una bufanda verde claro que le caía en su espalda.se llamaba Cream The Ninfa.

—**Entonces Amy, ¿ya encontraste el hechizo de crecimiento?** —Preguntó Cream.

—**Aun no, perdón por no poder ayudarte en tu examen de Ninfa Cream—**Respondió un poco triste Amy.

—**No te preocupes pequeña, ayudare a Amy para encontrarlo mas rápido**—Dijo dulcemente María con una sonrisa—**Por ahora espero que te sirva este tónico**—Ella le entrego un pequeño frasco con un liquido verdoso, Cream lo tomó confundida—**Solo sirve para plantas pequeñas como flores, es todo lo que tenemos, ya después te daremos el tónico de crecimiento para arboles.**

Cream asintió feliz— **¡Muchas gracias!**

—**No hay de qué.**

—**Bueno chicas, nos vemos después, prometo pasar el examen para que mañana celebremos todas juntas la fiesta**—Dijo Cream despidiéndose mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—**Adiós Cream**—Dijeron las hermana con un ademan en las manos. Cream sonrió y después salió de su casa, hacia el bosque donde vivía con su madre Vanilla.

—**Bien Amy, vamos a preparar los demás hechizos y hacer la barrera anti-Vampiros.**

—**Tienes razón María, no queremos accidentes este año.**

Y así las dos brujas hechiceras, tomaron su libro gigante de hechizos y comenzaron a leer con mucho cuidado. Todo sea para que los Van-Hedgehog no interfieran en su más preciada celebración. Nadie los conocía en realidad pues solo salían en las penumbras de la noche a atacar a una de sus víctimas. Siendo la única familia de vampiros cerca de su hogar tenían que estar bien preparadas, lo mismo para los demás vampiros y o demás criaturas hostiles.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mystic Ruins**

Un lugar sombrío repleto de montañas ,selvas densas llenas de criaturas peligrosas ,y niebla por doquier , habitaba un científico loco en lo alto de su taller , era un zorro amarillo de dos colas , tenia coceduras por su cuerpo , para evitar que sus extremidades se salieran de su sitio , tenía dos tornillos metálicos en lados opuestos de su cuello , esos tornillos generaban electricidad para mover su deteriorado corazón , vestía una bata blanca y unos lentes en su cuello , los cuales utilizaba cuando hacia uno de sus extraños experimentos. Todos lo conocían como profesor Miles Stein , pero le decían Tails por poseer esa rara mutación de dos colas.

— **¡Vive! ¡VIVE!** —Gritaba Tails mientras jalaba una enorme palanca, que subía una cama metálica hacia lo mas alto de su taller donde caían poderosos rayos, esa cama tenía un cuerpo cubierto de una sábana blanca—** ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Esa risa desquiciada sonó en todo el laboratorio, mientras que los rayos impactaban con su creación, luego dejó de reír y volvió a impulsar la palanca para que la cama metálica descendiera hasta donde se encontraba.

Fue donde su creación y lo vio levantarse, una copia exacta de si mismo pero en forma de peluche, con una antena roja en su cabeza—**Tails Doll**—Murmuró su nombre con sutileza sin dejarlo de observar—** ¡ESTA VIVO! **—Gritó a todo pulmón, levantando ambas manos.

Tails Doll solo flotaba y se movía de una forma escalofriante y/o poseída, Stein cada vez se sentía más orgullos por su creación, pero justo cuando iba a anotar los resultados en su más fiel libreta, el timbre de su Taller/Mansión sonó en todo el lugar, él científico loco solo suspiró y fue hacia la puerta para después abrirla de mala gana.

— **¿¡Que quieren?! **—Preguntó fastidiado, pero su cara cambio cuando notó a la criatura que tenía al frente.

— **¡Vaya! no sabía que así se recibían los amigos**—Mencionó con una sonrisa sarcástica, un erizo vampiro de color azul y ojos esmeraldas.

—** ¿Sonic? Pensaba que ya no vendrías, pasa**—invitó a pasar a su amigo, Sonic entro sin más y ambos caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la sala de invitados, que bien necesitaba una limpieza urgente por estar adornada con polvo y telarañas por doquier.

Sonic se sentó en el sofá polvoriento, soltando un pequeña tos—**Oye amigo deberías limpiar esto ¿Sabes?**

Tails le sirvió una taza de café cortado a su amigo y sentó al lado—**Si limpiara ya no tendría tiempo para mis experimentos**—Dijo con desinterés dando un pequeño sorbo a la taza—**Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Pues, ya después de que cenamos lo habitual, me separe Don Gruñón y pensé a visitar a mi mejor amigo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?**

—**Fácil querido amigo, ustedes los Vampiros se alimentan de sangre de seres vivos , pues como soy un ser artificial , técnicamente muerto que resucitaron, la poca sangre que tengo es fétida y poco comestible , por eso soy tu amigo sin miedo a que me chupes la sangre**—Explicó con sorna dando otro sorbo a su tasa con café.

—**Tienes razón**—Dio un sorbo y lo escupió de inmediato—**No sé como tomas esto.**

—**No tengo sentido del gusto, y lo que sea comestible lo como sin problema.**

—**Bueno amigo** —Dijo Sonic poniendo la taza en la mesita—**Explícame porque esa cara fastidiada cuanto llegue.**

—**Jejeje, pues terminé mi mayor creación, pero cuando estaba a punto de anotar los resultados viniste tú.**

— **¿Lo presentaras mañana?**

—**Claro**—le afirmo—**Mañana es ****Halloween, deberías de convencer a tus hermanos de venir , cada año la fiesta es mejor.**

—**Esta noche ya se lo he preguntado diez veces y esas diez veces se negó diciéndome lo habitual y Blah Blah Blah.**

—**Pues, solo tienes otra opción que me imagino que no sabes ¿o me equivoco? **—Tails puso la taza en la mesita, y le arqueo una ceja esperando una respuesta.

—**Hmmm nop** —Rió un poco rascándose la nuca.

Tails suspiro negando con la cabeza—** Escucha, las hermanas Brujas todos los años forman una barrera anti-vampiros, ya que la mayoría de tu raza enloquece cuando tiene suficiente sangre en una noche, si logras convencer aunque sea una de ellas evitaras la barrera y podrán entrar.**

— **¡Woww! **—Exclamó asombrado, él no tenía idea que eso de alguna manera pasaba, su hermano debió ocultarle la verdad porque sabía que había una oportunidad de estar en la fiesta—**Entonces no se diga mas, dime como son esas hermanas y me encargare del resto.**

—**Tengo la mala impresión que no debí decirte esto**—Dijo con una sonrisa torcida , mientras le caía una gota de sudor en la frente estilo anime—**Pero en fin , solo perderás tu tiempo , ellas odian los de tu especia**—Continuó encogiéndose de hombros , pero al ver la mirada insistente de su amigo prefirió contarle de una buena vez ,aunque lo lamentará mil veces—**Se llaman Amelia Rose ,es una eriza rosa , y su hermana se llama Mariana Rubius es una eriza rubia , es todo lo que se amigo , como ves casi no salgo de mi Taller.**

— **¡Gracias Tails! **—Dijo por ultimo mientras desaparecía en una ráfaga azul , en cuestión de segundos.

—**Oh bueno, ¿en que estaba?** —Tails se paró del sofá y entró a su laboratorio a continuar con su creación, tenía que terminarlo para mañana y aun le faltaba algunos ajustes. Quién lo diría tenía una gran amistad con Sonic, y eso que la primera vez tenía pensado disecarlo, aun reía con ese recuerdo lejano.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Angel Island**

La legendaria isla flotante, lugar donde se encontraba la Master Esmerald una enorme esmeralda de color negro, en ese templo se encontraban dos Momias equidnas quienes eran los encargados de cuidarla a toda costa, no se engañen, para poder llegar a esa isla, o tendrían que saber volar pasando por la barrera mágica o pasar los pasadizos secretos llenos de trampas, para luego llegar al bosque inicial de la isla lleno de criaturas y plantas carnívoras.

—**Knuckles, ¿podemos ir a la fiesta de ****Halloween mañana?** —Preguntó una equidna naranja y ojos azules, con ropas antiguas y con vendajes en casi todo su cuerpo.

—**Tikal, no lo se, sabes que no me gusta dejar sola la Master Esmerald junto las otras Chaos Black Emeralds, que cuidamos los dos en este templo antiguo**—Respondió simplemente el segundo equidna, de color rojo con ojos violetas y vendajes blancos en todo su cuerpo.

La equidna naranja iba a reprochar pero justo antes apareció por arte de magia una bruja murciélago, con un traje apretado de color morado oscuro y un sombrero del mismo color, montada en una escoba voladora—**Hola.**

El equidna rojo furioso se puso en posición de ataque— **¿Qué quieres ahora ladrona?**

—**Aunque no lo crean, no vine a robar sus Esmeraldas, solo vine a invitarlos a la fiesta de mañana, estará muy buena**—Dijo ella en voz provocativa guiñándole el ojo al equidna rojo.

—**C-Como digas**—Dijo un poco sonrojado bajando los nudillos.

—**Aun no logro entender ¿cómo es que puedes entrar con facilidad la barrera mágica?**

—**Fácil querida , Soy Rouge V. The Wizard , es decir soy hija de una bruja y un vampiro , mi magia es el doble de poderosa que un hechicero normal , fue fácil descifrar el hechizo antiguo de la barrera**—Contestó con una sonrisa burlona —**Bien es todo , nos vemos después Momias**—Dijo por último desapareciendo del lugar , dejando atrás un polvo morado.

Los dos equidnas solo suspiraron y regresaron a su antigua posición de guardianes en su templo antiguo. Cada día se sorprendía de esa bruja murciélago.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Agencia de detective Chaotix**

Una agencia en la cual vivían 3 criaturas sobrenaturales, que ayudaban a las demás criaturas a resolver casos, todo tipos de ellos.

— **¡Hey chicos!** —Llamó una pequeña abeja fantasma a sus amigos, se llamaba Charmy—** ¿Cuándo iremos a la fiesta?**

—**Charmy, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir? ¡ES MAÑANA**! —Gritó exasperado el líder del grupo, un Zombie en forma de cocodrilo verde de nombre Vector.

— **¡Hagan silencio! ¿Quieren?** —Dijo fastidiado y enojado, un camaleón Violeta, con una túnica negra y una guadaña el lado de nombre Espio, era un Shinigami el Dios de la muerte—**Necesito concentrarme para poder saber quien se irá al otro mundo en la Tierra.**

—**Charmy The Ghost ¡QUIERE IR A LA FIESTA!** —Gritó divertido y entusiasmado el fantasmita mientras revoloteaba por todos los lados.

—**Y Vector The Zombie quiere ¡Matarte!**

—**No puedes matarme porque ya estoy muerto**—Rió divertido, irritando mas a Vector.

— **¡Me largo de aquí! , estaré listo para la fiesta pero ya tengo una futura víctima, se llama Doctor Ivo Robotnik morirá de un infarto por tener sobrepeso**—Dijo abriendo un portal negro—**Nos vemos**—Dijo por ultimo desapareciendo en el portal.

Los dos detectives se quedaron un poco asustados, a veces su amigo daba mucho miedo, pues era el Dios de la muerte japonés tenía un gran trabajo que hacer. Charmy volvió a hacer alboroto y Vector trataba de detenerlo, a veces pensaba que Espio solo se iba para no tener que soportar a tan irritante abeja fantasma. Y la verdad tenía mucha razón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Flame Core**

Lava, calor, fuego, todo eso era presente en ese lugar volcánico, donde vivía la princesa del fuego conocida como Blaze The Flame Princess , hija única de la difunta Diosa Iblis .Blaze era una gata de pelaje lila , vestía un vestido rasgado corto de color rojo intenso , un pequeño rubí en su frente siendo adornado por una corona dorada como tiara daba lugar a su tan grande rango. Lastimosamente no conocía a nadie del exterior pues no controlaba bien sus poderes, podía estar totalmente en llamas, estando de un color anaranjado y su pelo rojo llameante.

—**Otro año más aquí**—suspiró la princesa caminando por el rio de lava.

—**Lamento la tardanza**—Ella escucho una voz masculina, haciendo que volteara y viera al dueño de esa voz—**Tuve que arreglármelas para que mi hermano mayor no se diera cuenta.**

— **¡Silver!** —Exclamó feliz ella, mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso.

Silver correspondió el abrazo algo sonrojado, luego se separaron y se sentaron en una roca en medio del rio de lava—** ¿Cómo has estado Blaze?**

—**Igual que siempre ,aquí encerrada sin hacer nada más que nadar en el rio de lava y explorar el lugar mil veces más**—Contestó ella con indiferencia , odiaba estar en ese lugar—**¿Qué quieres esta vez Silver?**

—**Solo vine a hacerte compañía, pues eres mi única amiga**—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Silver y Blaze se habían conocido hace algunos meses, cuando Silver andaba en reconocimiento, sin querer se vio envuelto en ese lugar pero gracias a sus poderes no quedó quemado, Blaze nerviosa lo ayudo a recuperarse, desde entonces él prometió que la visitaría la mayores veces que pudiera. La verdad se llevaba muy bien.

—**Gracias**—sonrió ella—**Desearía ver que hay mas allá de este volcán.**

—**Yo desearía, ir a la fiesta de ****Halloween.**

Ambos estaban mirando hacia arriba perdidos en sus deseos, luego se miraron y rieron un poco.

—**Fue lindo verte de nuevo Blaze, te prometo que algún día te sacare de aquí.**

—**Lo sé Silver.**

El erizo plateado le dio un abrazo, luego le sonrió y se despidió de ella teltransportandose con sus poderes. Blaze contenta fue a nadar de nuevo en el rio de lava, con las visitas de Silver su animo subía bastante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mystic Mansion**

Después de varias horas los hermanos vampiros ya habían regresado de su salida por alimentos, aunque el mayor desconocía de las amistades de sus dos hermanos menores, ellos lo ocultaban muy bien. No querían ni pensar que les haría Shadow al enterarse de su secreto.

— **¿Cómo les fue?** —Preguntó Shadow sentando de brazos cruzados en el sofá.

—**Bien**—Dijo sencillamente Sonic—**Y me duele un poco el estomago**—Ese café podrido de Tails le hizo daño con tan solo saborearlo.

—**A mi igual**—Respondió Silver.

—**Ya esta amaneciendo, es hora de dormir, y recuerden nada de fiesta**—Dijo seriamente parándose y yendo a su habitación.

—**Como digas Don gruñón**—rió Sonic, pero recibió un reproche de Shadow haciendo que se asustara y fuera de inmediato a su habitación. Lo mismo hizo Silver quien estaba muy pensativo con la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga.

En cambio Sonic, planeaba rotundamente que iba hacer con las hermanas brujas para evitar que la barrera sea activada y poder conocer al fin a demás criaturas sin que sean sus víctimas.—**Pronto...**—susurró mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y se dormía en su ataúd. El brillante sol estaba totalmente afuera dando lugar a un nuevo día.

** . **

** . **


End file.
